Scared
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak isn’t in jail. He’s in prison, for life. For murder. And it’s Virgil’s fault.


Summary: HotStreak isn't in jail. He's in prison, for life. For murder. And it's Virgil's fault.

Psycho Chan's Note: Uh…I really don't have much of a way to justify myself here. I really don't. Francis isn't really a bad guy. He's just an unstable teenager with issues. Really, he is. He's more of an asshole than a bad guy to be honest. He's selfish and never really does anything unless it's for his personal gain. Well, I like the idea that he changes the last part when dating the right person. Like Virgil. And he'll do anything for him. Even kill.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock and let me tell you, it sucks ass. In a bad way. The totally awesome song belongs to Three Days Grace. They kick ass. In a good way.

Warning: This SongFic is a little graphic. There is tons of swearing and may make some readers uneasy. There is a murder scene and I managed to creep even myself out while typing it…but that may have been because I was smiling and giggling as I typed up the gory part…Enjoy.

Scared

I can't sleep. I'm alone. I haven't slept in days or eaten much. I've grown to be patient. Sittin' and doin' nothin' for days does that to you. I don't even get a window to look through. Just three concrete walls and a flimsy but strong force field that keeps me at bay. I can't get out. I'm stuck here until the day I fuckin' die.

Wait. That's all I can fuckin' do. All I can do is wait. I'm twenty years old and I'm in a damn prison. And I'll never get out. I don't even have the possibility for parole. In fact, I _barely _managed escaped the death penalty. I'm sitting on my bed, which is just a mattress on concrete to make sure I don't escape. I've been here for almost a month. Longest three weeks of my fuckin' life. And it's just getting started. I have a small cell, one that would drive anybody absolutely _insane_. But that's not what's going to drive me fuckin' nuts. It's that damn force field that's surroundin' me, keepin' me in. It sends volts of electricity through me if I touch it even in the slightest bit. The buzzin' sound is always there too. Slowly driving a blade into my fuckin' ears. No matter what I think of or do it just won't go the hell away. It never goes the fuck away.

I deserve to be here, and yet, I don't. I killed a man. Killed a man not by using my powers but by using my bare hands. I was full aware of it the entire time. I knew he was in pain, I knew he was bleeding, I was full aware of everythin' I did to him. I knew I was killin' a man, I knew what I did even when his blood stopped flowin' and it got cold on my skin. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew I'd get caught. I knew it all. However, that didn't matter. He hurt someone. Someone I love.

And this wasn't just _any _man I killed. I knew him, perhaps too well. I knew what he was capable of. I knew what he had done to Virgil.

That man was my fuckin' father.

_At night I hear it creeping_

_At night I feel it move_

_I'll never sleep here anymore_

I remember that night like it was just _last _night.

I was worried. Virgil was late. Sure, he was usually late. He was in collage and still patrolled as Static. However, when it was about two in the morning, I was really beginnin' to worry. Just as I was about to get out to find him he walked through the door. His black hair was messy and wet. That was what alarmed me. It was summer, and it didn't rain that day. There was a darkness in his eyes and he couldn't look at me for more than a second. He just kept looking at the ground. Wouldn't look at me. Like he was afraid…of _me_.

"Virgil?"

He flinched at my voice, really not acknowledging me at all.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No." Was said quickly as he tossed his books on the kitchen counter. I had put dinner away long before that. "I just lost track of time at the library, that's all."

He turned away from me, I saw the blood soaking through his orange sweater. "Virgil, who…" As I reached out to him he had jerked away from me. It surprised me. Virgil had never done that before. "Tell me what happened V." I tried in a calm voice. Someone had really hurt him. And I needed to know who.

"I-It's nothing…really." He tried one of those fake smiles of his. It didn't fly with me.

"At least let me clean it up…" I was more than relieved when Virgil nodded, sitting on a kitchen chair. I knew I wasn't going to get any more out of him that night. I remember grabbing a bottle of water and a towel, which didn't stay in my hands long actually. I turned around to see somethin' all too familiar on my love's shoulder blade. It wasn't just a gash on his skin. Someone had _carved _their _name _into his flesh. I dropped the bottle and towel onto the floor, already knowing what the name would read. And I was right.

_Jay_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming _

_It's all because of you_

His name. That was what he always wrote on his whore's flesh. It was so that when they were being fucked, the person who was renting them out would know the bitch they were fucking was _his_. Not their's but his. And that they always would be. He _owned _them.

First thing that came to mind was my very first time, though it wasn't the first time I was _touched_. Jay Stone. My father. He was _sick _man. Twisted and revolting. And the very _though _that his blood runs through my veins is almost enough to make me want to kill myself. When I was about six, Jay came into my room late one night. He molested me. And it didn't stop. The bastard came into my room every night, tellin' me that I was his property and that it was time I acted like it. I believed him too. I still do. Eventually, he became insatiable, teaching me to touch him instead. He took my virginity at eight. To make it worse, he made me his little whore at ten, selling my body to his drunken friends. That didn't stop until I started dating Virgil at eighteen. I ran away, finally free from Jay's power. His bed. The last thing he said was that he'd make me pay. That he'd make me regret not wanting to stay with him. With him, where I belonged.

I remembered almost _everything _he did to me. From simply hitting me to the things he taught me to do in bed. He raised me to be the perfect sex doll. I never said no. I never rejected an idea. I tried anything and everything. I did things I _hated_, some of them almost killin' me. I could recall the objects Jay brought in. Things to beat me with. Things to shove into the very depths of me. Didn't matter what it was. Baseball bats, flashlights, fuck, even a damn bowling pin. If they didn't fit, he'd _make _them. I don't know why I never bled out. Guess he just knew my limits. If I fought, he tie me down. At first, it was wire. Then I got stronger, eventually becoming a bang baby. Then it was barbed wire. I was nothing more than a object to him. A toy.

As I remembered my childhood, I couldn't help but ask myself what Jay had done to Virgil.

_My _Virgil.

I was scared. I wasn't scared of my father, I accepted him long ago. I was terrified at what he did to Virgil. How much damage he did. How much he hurt him. My mind lost any sane thought.

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be _

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared _

_You won't be lonely_

I didn't waste anytime. "What did Jay do to you?"

"He…" I nearly broke apart when Virgil began to cry. "He…" Those beautiful brown eyes, tearing up because of what my father had done. _Father_…I wouldn't really call him _that_.

I didn't need to be told. I knew what was done. And that Virgil would never be the same again. "Just tell me what exactly he did to you…" I got to my knees next to him. I'm pretty sure I had the most worried expression possible. I never told him much of what Jay had done to me. I told him that I was molested at an young age, raped, and rented. He also knew that I was sold to _dozens _of men and a women.

I didn't _want _him to know what was done to me. How much of a slut I once was. How much of a whore I was _forced _to be. I didn't want him to know any of that or experience it. He deserves much better than that.

He deserves better than me.

_Much _better.

"He only raped me…he beat me a little…that's it…I swear Francis…don't worry…" He gave me a shy smile which I nodded in return.

As if I could just let it go.

_I know there's something out there_

_I think I hear it move_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

He didn't want to be touched. So I let him sleep in bed alone. Virgil was really scared. And it killed me to see that. He did let me kiss him good night though. It was our last kiss. I left the light on as he asked me too. Knowing what morning would bring for me.

I waited until he was asleep. I grabbed my switchblade, anger pulsing my veins. Virgil had asked me to get rid of it but I couldn't. It was the only thing I truly owned when I lived on the streets. It protected me. And that night, it protected Virgil. I made _damn _sure that Jay would not harm him again. I remember writing a note to Virgil. It said something along the lines of how much I'll always love him no matter what I do. And no amount of time would change that. I can't recall how much more I wrote.

I left in search of Jay. He was _not _going to get away with what he had done.

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be_

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You wont' be scared _

_You won't be lonely_

I still remember everything, and I don't think I'll ever forget. I saw Jay. His long red hair looked the same as it did four years ago. Long streaks of blonde cascading down through the blood red hair color, yet another trait I got from him, along with his green eyes. He was walking into that damn house I grew up in. The house that he raped me in. Possibly took Virgil in, touched him in, _violated _him in. That thought enraged me. I stormed into that fuckin' house, listening to every screaming voice in my head. They told me to kill him. Murder him. Take him down. There was a voice that told me to get revenge for what he had done to me. I _ignored _that voice. What Jay had done to me no longer mattered. The one screamin' to get revenge for what he had done to my love, _that _was the voice I was listening to. Ruined the only person who would _ever _love the monster he created. They screamed louder and louder and I listened to them, lettin' them control what I was about to do, and that it was not wrong. Actually, I still believe it was the _right _thing to do.

I didn't give that fuckin' bastard the chance to talk. One look at him was like lookin' in a god forsaken mirror. We looked exactly alike, the only difference is that my eyes were the ones would bring the suffering this time. I doubt my eyes were even green at the time. They were probably red, which happens because of my powers. He had enough time to turn around to see me before I stomped over to him, pulling out my switch blade. I remember holding it tightly, I honestly thought the material would break in my hand. I do remember I had a smirk on my face. It was the first time I was disobeying Jay. And it was goin' to be the last time.

Bringing the blade up, I sliced open his pretty face. That _face_. The face he _gave _to _me_. I was reminded of _him _every time I looked in a mirror. It probably hurt Virgil to even look at me. That was probably why he couldn't even keep eye contact with me for more than a second when he came home. I _had _to cut that face apart. There was so much blood. But I had to attack it so it could no longer be recognized, so Virgil could not see it. So he could not be reminded again. _Ever_.

That enraged me more. I started slicing his body. The body that had been against Virgil, inside him, slamming into him with nothin' more than greed and mercilessness. There was blood splattered across the walls and the floor. The wallpaper that my mother picked. He drove her away, leaving me behind with _him_. I was covered in blood and he was just _soaked _in the red color. It wasn't enough. He needed to hurt _more_. _Before _he bleed out, he _needed _to feel as much _pain _he possibly _could _before he died. Feel how much he hurts others, including the one I loved. The _only _one who loved me. Before I knew it, I had cut his pants off, and rammed that six inch blade into his ass. I could hear the flesh slice open and tear apart around the knife's blade. I laughed as he screamed in sheer agony. He was bleeding. Crying. Screaming. Begging me to stop. Jay, _begged_. _Pleaded._

Guess the heartless fucker was human after all.

There was another scream at the door. I couldn't miss it. I jerked away from my father's body to see a neighbor. I knew her. She was an old lady who knew of what Jay did to his family, but did _nothing _to stop it. The city knew too. They had many calls. But they did nothing about it.

And now the bastards were paying for it.

_It's all because of you_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wake up screaming now_

_So real these voices in my head_

_So real these voices in my head_

_I wake up screaming now _

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

I stayed there on Jay's body as I heard the sirens. They were getting closer, but not louder. In fact, I couldn't hear a damn thing. All I could hear was Jay's last breath. It was a shuddered gasp as his body trembled underneath me. Somehow, it was the second most pleasant sound I had ever heard in my twenty years of life, the first being Virgil's laughter. I saw Jay's eyes roll into the back of his eye lids. I could barely see the tears through the gashes and blood all over his face. His hair was clinging to his face, blonde streaks that will be forever stained in blood. _His _blood. For the first time, it wasn't mine that was spilled onto the floor, onto his body. It was _his_. I felt his blood get cold on my skin. He even eventually stopped bleeding, the red liquid puddle forming form him stopped it's flowing. It was over. It was done. Virgil was safe, however, I hadn't really thought of the fact he was _alone _now.

But at least he was safe from the man that raised me. It was the best I could do for him.

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared and you won't be lonely_

I'm okay with it. I'm okay with everything. I deserve to be here. Not because I murdered that bastard who raised me I'll tell you that right now. He deserves to be dead. I belong here because I left Virgil alone. He now goes home to _our _apartment to be reminded that we will never live together again. He must take care of himself, which he _can _do. But he shouldn't have to do it alone. I should be there _with _him. To make him feel better and needed. To _hold _him.

He shouldn't be alone.

I wasn't allowed to see him during the trial at all. I wasn't allowed to see _anybody _actually. Apparently I was too emotionally _unstable_. I don't believe that. I was enraged when I killed the fucker and I don't care. Don't mean I'm _distraught_.

It just means I have issues.

I can get visitors now that I'm in lock down. However, Virgil is the only one who visits me. Every so often Ebon and Shiv call to check up on me. Shiv was surprised to hear what I did on the news and Ebon congratulated me on finally taking my ol' man. I even got a call from Kangorr, never realizing that I had that many issues. He's a good person to talk to if you're in a rut. He has that tendency to make your life not look so bad. Of course that only happens when he mentions his girlfriend, Puff, who he knocked up and now she's got all those hormones. Kinda funny if you ask me. Ferret called too. Tony and I dated for a while though Jay got in the way. He rented me out and Ferret just got sick of it. He agreed with me though, which really made me feel better to hear that. Jay deserved what he got and that it was, in our opinion, the right thing to do.

Nice to know they think of me every so often. They'd visit me but they're wanted themselves. So they call. I never really thought of them as friends until now. Guess it's too late though.

Virgil comes in to see me everyday after school though. I often wonder how long it is before he misses a day. Or something else comes up. I wonder how long it is before he sees me only a few times a week to only a few times a month. I wonder how long it is until he just stops seeing me completely.

I _fear _that thought. Sometimes, I deny it all together. It was easier on me. I love him too much. I love him and I'm locked up for life, and he's free. That's the way it _should _be.

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared and you won't be lonely_

* * *

Francis was going absolutely insane. Driven insane by the fact he promised he'd always be there for Virgil. He fucked that up. He fucked that up big time. He'll _never _be there for him again. HotStreak can no longer _hold _him, _kiss _him, _comfort _him. And right now, that was all he _wanted_. To hold Virgil so tightly that the mocha skinned teen would not be able to breath. Nuzzle his raven hair which would most likely need to washed. Whisper how much he misses him. How much he needs him. How he can't live without him.

It was about three am, and the red head was pacing his cell. He rarely slept anymore. He was thankful he never had to talk to any of the other inmates there because of his powers. He had his own wing, his own hall, his own power system. They went through every possibility of Francis escaping, knowing if he did, they would have a hell of a time detaining him. They only caught him the first time because he let himself be arrested. He was covered in blood at the time. They didn't think he'd murder again, they just knew he would do anything to protect his freedom.

HotStreak was going mad.

So was Virgil Hawkins. He had to live with the fact that the love of his life is in prison for life because he killed a man. The man who had used him. It didn't matter who it was, Francis took a life.

He knew who his lover was. And knew that would do anything to protect him. And now he knew that was true. He slaughtered his father for him, and he was being punished for it. Didn't seem right to him actually. Over the course of the month, Francis had told Virgil everything Jay had done to him in his life. And Virgil never said a word. How could he?

Then it all seemed clear to him.

Again, Francis paces his cell, shooting nervous glances at the glowing wall that kept him in. The buzzing. It was making him on end. Driving him mad. Up the wall. Into an-

Then it stopped.

Green eyes stare at the highly powered device for the longest time, at least it seemed like it. They just turned off. The yellowish green light just flickered off. Like that. HotStreak could have sworn that the creators designed this to never go out unless they turned it off on their own. He heard foot steps when he decided it was best to stay put. If he were to escape, where would he go? He didn't know his way around this place and there was more security.

"HotStreak." It was his angel's voice, but why was he here and why…

"Virgil?" HotStreak gasped out, shocked to see his boyfriend. He was using his powers, with no mask. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting you out." Virgil smiled, pulling out his disc. "Hop on."

HotStreak stared at him. That's all he could do. Virgil shorted out the lights, stunned the cameras and every security guard was stuck firmly to a wall. Static was now a bad guy for breaking out a murderer.

"You don't belong here Francis." Virgil pulled his lovers hand, tugging him onto the disc. "You belong with me."

"Where will we go?" The red head asks as the two soar through the dark purple sky, the prison getting power once more. "We can't live here."

"I know." Virgil leaves the prison behind, reaching the clouds, moving forward. "I asked Richie to help me. I told him I was gonna break you out, with or without his help. We're leaving the county _together _HotStreak."

It seemed like such a childish plan. _Too _simple. _Too _easy. But then again, this was Virgil Hawkins, _Static_, Dakota's greatest super hero. Well, he _was_. Now he wasn't such a hero.

Then HotStreak thought about it. His luck sucked. But Static and Gear were the good guys. It was only natural that they had better luck and that the heroes plans usually always turn out.

With Gear's help, this could actually work.

And it did.


End file.
